The application of affinity chromatography on agarose beads with the first component of complement as a linker for antigen-antibody complexes will be studied. Modifications of the basic technique will be developed and evaluated for their efficacy in removal of antigen-antibody complexes from serum and blood, using radioactive-labeled antigens as markers. Prototypes of the most promising modifications will be used in hemoperfusion experiments on mink infected with Aleution disease virus. Our ultimate goal is the application of this technique to diagnosis and treatment of autoimmune diseases by removal of the inciting immune complexes.